


Little Black Dress

by AnOverture



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pron Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOverture/pseuds/AnOverture
Summary: Yondu and reader spend the evening together on Contraxia, enjoying their first night out together in a while. Believe it or not, Yondu and you start to enjoy each other's company quite a bit.





	Little Black Dress

It was the first time you had gone out with the crew since you and Yondu had been together. The two of you had been fooling around pretty soon after you joined Yondu’s crew, but it wasn’t until about a two months ago Yondu asked if you’d ever consider being, as he put it, his girl. Watching Yondu stutter through awkwardly asking you this was one of the cutest thing you’d ever seen, and you eagerly said yes. Ever since then, Yondu had become increasingly possessive of you, often times glaring at any member of the crew who dared to speak to you for more than five minutes at a time or about anything that wasn’t strictly work related.

You had to admit you didn’t mind his possessive attitude and in fact, you almost found it oddly sexy. You had never been with anyone who cared enough about you to worry that someone else might take you from them. Not to mention that Yondu’s possessive nature was, you realized, the manifestation of all of his insecurities. He was terrified that you would find someone younger, less scarred, and less abrasive and leave him. He didn’t know if he could handle that, and so he kept you close. 

You thought of all of this as you got dressed to go out that evening. You felt like dressing up, something you had not done for almost a year. Last time the ship landed, you found a little shop to slip away to and bought yourself a little black dress. Since you had joined the Ravagers you hadn’t put any effort into your appearance, spending most of your time in the typical Ravager garb, but tonight you wanted to surprise Yondu. After you slipped the dress on, you did your hair quickly, wearing it down for once, put on the little bit of makeup you were able to pick up on your days off, and walked out of the small dingy bathroom to go find Yondu.

On your way down the corridors, you could feel the men stopping what they were doing to stare at you. You had to admit you felt a bit like you were in a cheesy movie, the way the men looked at you and commented as you walked by. It would be nice, if the men weren’t such pigs and actually said something decent. Why was is it so hard for them to realize that just telling a woman she looked nice was a better way to get some action than saying every weird sexual comment that came to their brain? 

When Halfnut made some comment about how that dress would look better on his floor, you snapped your head around to face him, and before you could lift your fist to hit him, a whistle cut through the air and like a shot, and an arrow with a glowing red tip flew through the air and stopped centimeters from Halfnut’s face. Seconds later, you heard the sound of Yondu’s boots stomping across the corridor ring through the deafening silence that had fallen over the ship.

“What’s this happy horseshit?” Yondu growled, his voice echoing through the entire ship. He walked up right behind you, his chest bumping into your back before he wrapped one of his arms around your chest and glared at Halfnut murderously.

“It’s nothing,” you said to Yondu, trying to diffuse the situation. You wanted to go out tonight, not have to dispose of a body. “Men just shooting their mouths off. Nothing new.”

“Y’all better get outta my ship ‘fore I decide none of ya allowed back on,’ Yondu growled, surveying the crew. The all nodded and obliged, walking quickly out of the ship leaving you alone with Yondu. Kraglin was the last to leave, Turning around and nodding to the captain before heading out to enjoy his night off.

Once you and Yondu were alone, you leaned back into Yondu more, letting your head fall back against his shoulder and looked up at his face, still stuck in an angry scowl at the now closed door.

“Hey captain,” you said softly, your hand reaching up to cup his jaw in your hand. 

Yondu’s arm that was wrapped around your chest slid down so he was wrapping it around your waist. His other hand was running softy down your side, his fingers his tickling you with their soft touch. He nestled his jaw into the crooked of your neck, the stubble on his chin tickling you even more and making you laugh and wiggle in his arms. He began to sway back and forth just slightly, making you lean back and relax even more into his large frame. You felt entirely surrounded by Yondu and couldn’t help but sigh and moan contently.

“My lil’ Terran,” Yondu cooed into your neck, his breath making the hairs on your neck and arms stand on end. “We ain’t even left the ship and ya already bein’ a naughty lil’ tease.”

“I am not!” You whispered harshly, turning your body to face Yondu which only made him back you into the closest wall and pin you there.

“Then why ya wearing somthin’ I know ya put on to get someone's attention’?” Yondu said with a devilish grin, his jagged teeth flashing.

“It’s not my fault they looked,” you snapped at Yondu. You were upset he was blaming what the men were doing on you.

“I know, I know,” Yondu said with a nod, his hand running up and down your side as he pushed his body into yours and pinned you even tighter against the ship’s wall before brushing his lips softly against yours. “Ain’t talkin’ ‘bout them.”

You looked up at Yondu quizzically.

“Don’t tell me ya put that lil’ black thing on without knowin’ I’d be seein’ ya in it,” he teased, his tongue pressing up against his top row of teeth as he grinned at you.

“Maybe,” you said shyly. You had put it on specifically because you knew you were going to be going out with Yondu tonight. 

“So what were ya hopin’ I’d do when I saw ya in it?” Yondu whispered against your neck. He had leaned down to start kissing your jaw, his hands gripping your waist firmly, holding you against the ship’s wall as you leaned into him and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I just thought you’d like it,” you said. “I haven’t worn anything sexy in a long time.”

“Everything ya wear is sexy,” Yondu growled into your neck, his teeth scraping lightly against your jugular, making your knees feel weak and your body heat up significantly.

“That’s ‘cause you tear everything I wear off of me,” you said with a giggle, your hands running down from Yondu’s neck to his shoulders and then down his broad chest. Your fingers ran over the straps that went across Yondu’s chest and you tugged at them playfully. Yondu let his body fall forward into yours with a groan.

“And what if I tore this off ya too?” He teased, one of his hands slipping up your body to tug at the straps of your dress lightly.

“Don’t,” you whined. You actually did want to go out with him tonight, for at least a bit, before coming back here so he could have his way with you. “I wanna go out tonight.”

“Oh, we’re goin’ out, doll,” Yondu said. He took a step back from you, his arm around the strap of your dress slipping down to your upper arm and then wrapping around your back, pulling you into his side. “But don’t expect me to keep my hands off ya.”

“You never do anyway,” you joked back, letting Yondu walk you out of the sip and into the streets of Contraxia.

Once the two of you had walked into the nearest place that served liquor, the crowded brothel that the crew frequented, Yondu steered you to the bar and waited for the bar tender to notice the two of you. It didn’t take long; Yondu drew attention regardless of where he was. His blue skin, his commanding demeanor, his crass voice, everything about Yondu drew attention to him. You leaned against the bar, Yondu behind you, his body leaning over yours, pressing your body into the wood of the bar. You laughed quietly and leaned back into him, your ass pressing against his crotch as the bartender walked up.

The heavily scarred bartender approached you two with a scowl and barked out in a harsh voice “What ya want?”

Yondu looked at the man for a moment, considering if he going to let his rudeness slide while his fingers had reached down and started to run against your thigh, lifting the fabric of your dress almost up over your ass. You giggled and wiggled against Yondu a bit, trying to push his hand down so no one would see what he was doing. The bartender glared at the two of you and almost started walking away before Yondu barked out an order for a drink for you and himself. He slapped down a pile of units on the bar and the bartender took the money. While your drinks were being poured, Yondu took both of his hands and ran them up your thighs, lifting the fabric of your dress up high enough to expose your panites. You wiggled against Yondu, unable to deny the rush of excitement you felt at knowing anyone could see you. Instead of pushing his hands away, you grabbed the fabric of his duster and pulled it forward to cover yourself so anyone looking at the two of you wouldn’t be able to see too much.

The fingers of one of Yondu’s hands moved inward from your thighs to lightly brush against your pubic mound, making you buck your hips and let out a noise halfway between a moan and a laugh. You leaned back even more into him, aware only of how warm he felt around you, the way the fabric of his clothing felt against your bare shoulders, his smell of leather, and skin, and what could only describe as heat, as your hands reached up behind you to wrap around his neck and pulled him towards you so you could place kisses along his jawline. You didn’t care that his duster fell back when you removed your hands, making it so anyone who cared to look at the two of you in the badly lit brothel bar could see Yondu’s hands exposing the flesh of your legs as he teased your clothed sex with his fingers. You were just kissing up towards his lips when the bartender put your drinks in front of you, slamming them down on the bar harder than necessary, shaking you out of your trance. You settled yourself, removing your arms from around Yondu’s neck to grab your drink. He glared at the bartender, gave him a nod of thanks and took his drink, his other hand smoothing down the fabric of your dress before he wrapped his arm around you and led you away.

The two of you made your way towards the staircase at the back of the bar that lead to private rooms usually reserved for clients taking sexbots upstairs. Yondu laughed and placed playful bites on your neck as he practically dragged you there. When the two of you got to the stairs a beautiful older female Contraxian stopped you to ask how she could help.

“Need a room,” Yondu said. His voice was not his usual barking commanding one, but almost polite. He knew, after years of coming to this planet, not to speak rudely to the hostess.

“We are currently booked,” she said, looking over the list in front of her. “We will have one available in fifteen minutes, five if you don’t need it cleaned beforehand.”

You looked at Yondu with a combination of disgust and nerves. As many weird and disgusting places you had been while with the Ravagers, the thought of using an uncleaned private brothel room made your stomach turn. Especially if, your stomach lurched at the thought, it was previously used by a member of the crew and a sexbot. 

“Nah, I think we gonna go elsewheres,” Yondu said, his voice a slow, gravelly drawl. 

You smiled up at him as he jerked his head to the side urging you to follow him as he lead you back to the bar. Once the two of you made it back to the thick of the crowded bar, you searched for an area the two of you could sit down for at least a moment. You were hoping find a place to sit with Yondu for a bit, but you were also so aroused at this point that going back to the ship early didn't seem like such a bad idea either. Not seeing one, you turned to Yondu and wrapped your arm around his neck, your drink still in your hand, before putting on your best innocent, sultry look.

“Baby,” you said, running one of your hands down his broad chest and tugging at one of the straps that ran across his stomach. “Let’s go back to the ship and spend the rest of the night there.”

“Sounds nice,” Yondu purred back at you, his hand gripping your ass, letting everyone who walked by know exactly who you were with. “But, I wanna finish this drink first.”

You rolled your eyes at Yondu and took a large sip of your drink, downing half of it. Yondu threw his back and swallowed half of his. He grinned down at you, his eyes staring directly into yours momentarily before he dipped down to lick and suck at your neck again, ignoring the people who pushed past the two of you in the crowded bar.

“Yondu,” you said, giggling and trying to push him away from you. “Baby, we gotta go somewhere more private.”

“Ya don't wanna be seen with an ol’ man? That it?” Yondu growled into your neck, his teeth scraping at your sensitive flesh by your jugular again and then moving up to kiss and bite at your lips. His teeth tugged at your lip harshly and then moved back down to your jaw and neck to continue his nipping and sucking on the tender flesh of your neck. You were undoubtedly going that have marks there in the morning. 

“No!” You said, wrapping your arms around Yondu tighter and pulling him towards you and lifting his head up to yours so you could kiss him on the lips quickly yet firmly. “I just wanna go somewhere we can have more fun.”

“What kinda fun?” Yondu said as he started to walk forward, pushing you back into the area where the booths are.

“You know what kind,” you teased back, trying to back up with Yondu without tripping over your own feet or spilling your drink.

When Yondu got to the end of the row of booths, he pressed you against the wall and began to grind his hips into you and continue to place sloppy kisses and bites on the crook of your neck, jaw, and up to your lips, making you almost feel like he was slobbering on you. You could hear the low conversations of the beings in the booths around you, some of which were the mechanical sounding voices of the sex bots. You knew you were in a place where no one would mind seeing you and Yondu feeling each other up in the corner, but were still aware people may have been watching you. The idea excited you.

“Ya mine, ya know that right, girly,” he growled into your neck. His voice was deep, commanding, his dominate words and actions making you feel a sharp tug at your stomach as you let out an involuntary moan.

“Mhm,” was all you could manage as you wrapped your arms around his neck and ground your hips into his. 

“What was that?” He growled before biting down harshly on your neck, his jagged teeth breaking the skin ever so slightly causing a deep, throbbing pain to erupt from your neck along with a rush of blood to every other part of your body.

You let out a noise somewhere between a scream and a deep, throaty groan and steadied yourself against him before you could regain enough composure to answer him.

“Yes, I’m yours,” you called out as you wrapped your arms around Yondus neck tighter and moved one of your hands up to cup the back of his head as he licked and sucked at the reddening bite mark on your neck.

“Yah ya are, an’ now everyone knows it,” he said with a dark chuckle before lifting his head up so he could see the marks he left on your neck. Yondu laughed softly and ran the cold glass of his drink along your neck, the softness of his touch making you shiver as it ran over the red, sore marks he had left.

The two of you looked at one another for a moment, breathing deeply and looking one another over with lust filled eyes when you heard a voice next to you.

“Cap?” You heard the unmistakeable sound of Kraglin’s voice ask. Yondu and you turned your heads simultaneously over to the large circular booth in the back of the bar Kraglin had all to himself. He had a few empty drinks next to him, tell tale signs that others had joined him and paired off as the night went on. He looked at the two of you with wide eyes, having just seen what Yondu had done to you and said in a slightly shaky voice, “ya wanna sit down?”

“I suppose,” Yondu said, looking at his first mate with his head tilted for a moment. It appeared to you Yondu was upset that Kraglin had seen the two of you together, but when he glanced over at you with a devilish grin and then back at Kraglin before chuckling, you weren't sure what Yondu was thinking.

Yondu moved to sit down at the booth, a wide set of benches that connected in a semi circle around a table, and put his drink down. The table was placed rather far from the seats, clearly designed to allow a being, or a sexbot, easy access to sit on a client’s lap. Yondu took this as an opportunity to sit down and then quickly grab your hand.

Yondu pulled you into his lap and you did not resist, letting your legs fall to either side of him causing your dress to ride up obscenely high. He immediately started rubbing his hands up and down your legs, pushing your dress up almost over your hips.

“Yondu!” you gasped, trying to push the fabric back down on your legs and laughing slightly. You had no problem with Yondu doing this to you once you were back in the ship, but in front of Kraglin was a bit much. “We’re not alone! People can see!”

“We’re in a shitty bar attached to a brothel. Besides didn't stop ya from lettin’ me at the bar, girlie,” Yondu said, his face in a scowl. He furrowed his brow and you saw his face go from upset that you were stopping him to a mischievous grin. “Why ya care who sees?”

“Because, I’m just, I’m...Yondu” you exclaimed again as Yondu started to trail his hands up your dress onto your upper thighs, centimeters from your panties.

“Ya ain’t Yondu, I am,” he said with a big, dumb grin. He moved his hands down a few inches so was now at your upper thigh. “Like ya saying my name like that, though.”

You just huffed dramatically and rolled your eyes as you placed your drink on the table next to Yondu’s, but you didn’t try to stop his hands from moving back higher up your thighs. You could feel your arousal heightening as Yondu’s large hands moved softly over your legs. You let your hands move over Yondu’s broad chest and smiled down at the man. He flashed you his big crooked grin, exposing his jagged, partially metal teeth. He leaned up and placed a quick kiss on your lips, and you leaned forward to kiss him deeper, but he moved away from you.

“So why do ya care?” Yondu asked. He still had his big grin on his face.

“I don’t know. It’s just that we’re in public,” you said with a shrug and glanced over to Kraglin, who was watching you with a look of mild curiosity on his face. He was nursing a drink slowly and studying you intently, his presence simultaneously making you anxious and excited. You trailed one of your fingers down Yondu’s chest to his stomach and asked him softly “Can we go back to the ship?”

“But ya got yourself all dressed up, doll,” Yondu teased, his hands moving ever so lightly across your upper thighs, ever closer to your panties. You could feel him start to move his hips softly against yours and you couldn’t help but shift your weight so you sat deeper in his lap. You could feel his bulge underneath his clothing and moaned softly. You couldn’t ignore just how aroused Yondu was making you. “Ya seem to like it here in my lap.”

“I do,” you said, biting your lip and smiling. “But Kraglin…”

“He don’t care,” Yondu cut you off and snapped his head to look at Kraglin. “Do ya boy?”

“Not really, Cap’.” Kraglin answered matter of factly. He was still sitting slumped on the other side of the booth sipping his drink slowly.

“But, it's just,” you tried to say, but faltered a bit. You took a deep breath and tried again. “Isn’t it weird if Kraglin sees us, ya know, having sex?”

“So ya was planning on fuckin’ me in here?” Yondu asked, his tongue pushing against his jagged teeth as his hands continued to stroke the tops of your thighs, making him look more smug than usual. “Ya a dirty lil’ girl.”

You huffed out a small laugh and rested your forehead against Yondu’s. You knew the Ravager’s had different ideas about decency and had absolutely no concept of someone being a “slut” or “easy,” but it was still had to let go of your old Terran notions.

“So he doesn’t think it’s...wrong, to see us having sex?” You asked Yondu.

“What? Ya don’t want anyone ta know we have sex? Ya ashamed of it?” Yondu asked, his voice harsh but the look in his eyes almost sad, anxious even.

“No!” You exclaimed, reaching out to cup Yondu's face in your hands before kissing him gently. “It’s just that, what if it makes the crew, you know, like, what if he tells everyone about the, I guess, details?”

“Boy knows I’ll kill ‘em, don’t ya boy?” Yondu snapped over at Kraglin, who nodded quickly, his eyes wide. “‘Sides, ya know you’re mine, right? Can take my girlie where and when I want, can’t I?” He whispered, his eyes darkening. 

You felt a sharp pull on your stomach at Yondu’s words. He always assumed the dominant position in bed, and you were happy to play the submissive, begging, and pleading, and following his every whim when you two were together.

When you nodded yes and whispered out a quiet “yes, sir,” Yondu leaned forward to kiss you again. This time his kiss was more forceful, and he pressed his lips to yours hard before gripping the flesh on your thighs to pull you even closer to him. You groaned when you felt his harsh pull on your body before melting into him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and started to grind down deeper into his lap, causing Yondu to growl into your mouth. He shoved his tongue harshly into you, his teeth crashing hard into your lower lip when you gasped and moved away on reflex from the sudden intrusion. Once you relaxed, you pushed your tongue into his mouth and let yourself explore how Yondu felt and tasted. Your hands roamed over every part of him you could touch, moving his duster off of his shoulders slightly so you could try to feel his chest through his clothing. You wanted to feel more of his skin, and were frustrated you couldn’t get the skin to skin contact you wanted.

Yondu could feel your desperation in how you touched him and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Yondu’s hands relaxed their grip on your thighs so he could trail them up to the waist of your panties. Every single one of his touches were making your need for him increase. When he felt you twitch under his touch, he moved one of his hands to your crotch and began to move two of his fingers against your clothed sex.

“Fuck,” you groaned out, breaking the kiss to rest your head on Yondu’s shoulder.

He tilted his head slightly so he could start kissing and running his tongue along the top of your shoulder as he continued to move his fingers along your slit, pressing harder when he felt you grind into him. “Ya like that?”

“Mhm,” you moaned, starting to relax. Even though you were still nervous about being in public, Yondu’s touches were making the knowledge that Kraglin was watching you two and noise around you fade away. You were aware only of Yondu’s smell, how warm his body felt against yours, how wet his teasing was making you, and the deep need you could feel building between your legs, becoming desperate for stimulation. “Please, sir, more.”

Yondu chuckled, his breath tickling your skin. He moved over the crotch of your panties so he could touch your bare flesh. He ran his fingers lightly over your folds, making you moan once again. You moved your hand from around Yondu’s neck to put underneath his chin and pull him back to your lips to kiss him again. You nibbled on his lip softly and groaned into his mouth with every stroke of Yondu’s fingers. His other hand was still gripping tightly to your thigh, his fingers pressing into your flesh hard enough to leave marks. 

“Ya so wet, my lil’ Terran,” Yondu teased in between kisses.

He removed his hand from your thigh to trail it up your stomach to your chest so he could grip one of your breasts in his hand. He moved his fingers to grab your nipple though the fabric of your dress and bra, gripping it tightly enough for you feel it through two layers of clothing. He teased that nipple for a few moments before moving to the other, making both your nipples stand out enough to be seen through your clothing. Once he was satisfied he had teased you enough that way, Yondu pulled the straps of your dress down, one by one, and tugged the fabric down so your bra was exposed. He quickly undid the clasps of your bra and threw it on the seat next to him, never removing the fingers of his other hand from your sex, and pulled your bra off of you too. You head Kraglin shift in his seat and could see him out of the corner of your eye, angling himself so he could see your breasts without having to move too close to Yondu and you. You tilted your head to the side and looked at Kraglin momentarily, biting your lip and moaning softly, finding you enjoyed the way Kraglin licked his lips and had to adjust himself as he watched you grind yourself into Yondu’s lap while he teased you.

The fingers of Yondu’s other hand started to press harder against your folds, teasing your sensitive flesh there. His fingers ran up until they made it to your clit and Yondu pressed down hard, making you moan and jump slightly in his lap.

He then started to move his fingers slowly against your sensitive bud of nerves, the pads of two of his fingers causing a warm, tingling sensation to spread through your entire body. “Always such a desperate girl for your captain,” Yondu said, his voice very straight forward.

His fingers stopped their deliberate motions for a second so he move his hand to slip his middle finger into you slowly, making you buck your hips and moan. When Yondu’s thumb began to rub hard, slow circles against your clit while he moved his finger in and out of you, you gripped onto him tighter and rested your head on his shoulder. His words made an entire wave of heat run through you. Yondu was so blunt, his words so simple but also so dominant you felt your stomach clench in need. Within seconds, Yondu’s skilled fingers were bringing you to the edge of orgasm, causing you to start to involuntarily clench and grind against Yondu’s hand.

“Ya fucking close,” Yondu said his voice a harsh raspy whisper against your skin. You couldn’t help but shudder at the mere sound of his voice. He knew exactly what his voice did to you, and as such had a grin plastered all over his face. “Come on, lil’ girl, ya wanna cum for me?” He growled out, his other hand quickly rolling one of your nipples between his fingers and tugging harshly, his nails digging into your skin painfully.

“Yes, please. Please. I wanna, please,” you cried out, your voice muffled against the fabric of his duster as you dug your head into his shoulder to keep yourself from being too loud.

“Ya don’t sound desperate ‘nuff yet,” Yondu groaned smugly as he felt you clench around him hard one last time before he tore his fingers out of you and stopped all stimulation. He couldn’t help but let out a deep chuckle as he held you in his lap while you whined and grinded against nothing, hoping to get some stimulation in order to tip you over the edge.

“Look at this desperate lil’ thing, ain’t she somethin’? Yondu asked, turning his attention to Kraglin.

Kraglin just nodded for a moment before sputtering out a “Yeah, yes...sir, she is.”

Yondu pulled his fingers away from you and reached up to place his hand behind your neck so he could pull you in to kiss you. You were aware of the wetness of his hand on your neck, and how it must have been wet with your own juices and couldn't help but groan at the thought. You could even smell your own arousal as Yondu continued to kiss you hard but sweetly as your highly stimulated body calmed down. His fingers never stopped teasing your nipples, alternating between the two, his actions switching between sweet caresses and harsh pinches and tugs.

“Ya sound so good when ya begging, baby doll,” Yondu groaned into your mouth. His nickname for you making you giggle and sigh contently back at him. He grabbed a handful of your hair and tugged at you softly, pulling your face up and away from his so he could look you directly in the eyes. “Take ya underwears off. Ya gonna ride me now.”

Your eyes widened momentarily as you took in Yondu’s words. Usually you’d have no problem doing what he asked, loving the way he’d order you around and how it felt to submit to your captain and lover; but with the knowledge that someone was watching the two of you, you felt an odd combination of exhilaration and hesitance. The knowledge that Yondu was not hesitant to touch you however he wanted, even in public, and that you just begged in front of Kraglin, of all people, hit you suddenly as did an emotion you couldn’t quite put your finger on. It was one that lingered between excitement and embarrassment. A sharp tug on your hair pulled you out of your thoughts.

“What did I say?” Yondu growled, his calm expression reserved usually only for you now replaced with his stern scowl the rest of the crew knew so well. It made your stomach clench and a new wave of desire pulse through you.

You did as you were told, slowly lifting yourself from Yondu's lap, a rush of blood draining from your head as you were still dazed from being brought to the edge then denied orgasm. You walked a step away from the booth and tried to slip your panties down your legs, but a Yondu reached out and grabbed your arm to stop you.

“I wanna see ya, sure Kraglin does too,” Yondu said, his eyes full of fire. “Do it like ya know ya s’pose ta,” he spat out.

You paused momentarily to steady your breath. The idea of someone at this crowded bar looking down the dimly lot row of booths to the last table and seeing you, with your breasts already exposed, expose yourself further to Yondu and, you realized with a shudder, Kraglin made your pussy clench and your heart rate almost double.

With shaky limbs you took a step away from the table and turned around before you lifted your dress over your ass and leaned over to slip your panties off slowly like Yondu had told you to do for him many times before, giving Yondu and Kraglin as much of a show as possible. You stepped out of your panties and held them in one hand, offering them up to Yondu.

“Give ‘em to Kraglin,” Yondu said, a smug look on his face. He leaned back more in the seat he was in and grinned at you.

You looked at him for a moment, unsure of what to do. You wanted to do what he asked, but didn’t know how you felt about handing anything to Kraglin, let alone your admittingly wet underwear. Yondu turned his body, reached out, and pulled you over to him harshly. He wrapped his arm around your waist and jerked you to him with one hand while with the other he slapped you hard against your ass, making you let out a yelp and fight against him slightly. He slapped you twice more in rapid succession for fighting against him, making you cry out and for tears to sting your eyes, but you didn’t fight him this time.

“I asked ya to do somethin’.” He growled at you, his eyes murderous. “This is the second time ya hesitated tonight. Gettin’ on my last nerve, baby doll.”

Without hesitation you stepped quickly over to Kraglin, unable to meet his eyes, and handed him your underwear. He took them silently and ran his finger over the fabric of the crotch. You tilted your eyes up just enough to see a smile play on Kraglin’s lips as he felt just how wet they were. You turned around and walked back to Yondu, looking up at the man as you approached him. You saw him unbutton his pants and felt your stomach clench and your pussy pulse when he took out his hard cock and started to stroke it slowly in front of you. You licked your lips involuntarily when you noticed the small stream of precum leaking from the dark blue tip, the way his head flared out more than a Terran’s, and just how thick and long he was, with a ribbed texture, the sight of which made you shudder. You tilted your head up and met his eyes, red and shining, as he beckoned you to walk over to him.

“Good girl,” Yondu said simply, a grin playing at the corner of his mouth. You heard Kraglin shift in his seat. You turned around and saw him adjusting himself, his erection obvious through his uniform. A blush crept up to your cheeks, but looking up at Yondu, a stoic look in his eyes, calmed you down. You approached him and felt small in front of him, his size overwhelming you in the best of ways. He reached one of his hands down to cup your face and brush his thumb softly over your lip. “Afraid for a moment I was gonna have ta punish you in front of Kraglin here. Wouldn’t want that, would ya, baby doll?”

You licked your lips and nodded at him. “No sir. I’m sorry sir.”

“Prove how good a girl ya can be an’ get on up here,” Yondu drawled, his voice a gravelly whisper that made the hairs on your arms and neck stand on end.

Yondu tugged you to him and you obeyed, throwing your leg over his lap to straddle him. You put your feet flat on either side of his thighs, your legs bent and folded in order to move down towards Yondu’s lap. You leaned back just enough so your lower back hit the end of the table, allowing you to place your hands on it for leverage to steady yourself. He moved you where he wanted you and brushed the tip of his cock against your opening a few times before gripping your hip and pushing you down onto his length.

You felt him fill you up, stretching and massaging your inner walls with his cock and couldn't help the deep groan that came from your mouth. “Fuck, sir,” you moaned, forgetting for a second Kraglin was right behind you, “your big cock feels so good inside me.”

Yondu chuckled and wrapped his large hands around your hips, his grip tight enough to be felt through the fabric of your dress, and started to move you up and down his shaft. You lifted yourself up and down on his thick cock, your hands on the table and feet on the seat of the booth giving you a good angle to push all the way down and up so he was almost out of you before moving yourself back down. You tilted your head back and just let yourself get lost in how good Yondu felt inside of you. You could feel yourself getting hotter and wetter with every stroke, a deep pressure in your lower stomach building back up to the edge of an orgasm already.

Yondu removed his hands from your hips once he was confident you would keep a steady pace and just listened, with a big grin on his face, to the sounds of your soft moans and the wet noises that came from you fucking yourself on his cock. He reached one hand behind your back and gripped the fabric of your dress that covered your ass and pulled it up so the only part of your body the black fabric covered was your stomach.

“Ya ever had Terran?” Yondu asked. You were confused for a moment before you realized he was speaking to Kraglin, not you. Kraglin mumbled something that sounded like no, his voice coming out in awkward quick noises that let you know he was enjoying watching you sink down into Yondu’s cock immensely. “She's the only one I had, but fuck if she ain't the dirtiest lil’ thing.”

You moaned desperately at Yondu’s words. You were slightly ashamed at how much you enjoyed Yondu making you ride his cock in front of someone else and then talking about you like you weren't there. When he turned his eyes back to you and grinned at you, you felt your legs start to shake and had to start supporting your weight on your arms that rested on the table. You could feel yourself building back to the edge of climax Yondu had brought you to with his fingers minutes before.

“Please, please sir can I cum?” You begged, looking down at Yondu desperately. “Fuck please sir please please let me cum please please please please…” your voice trailed off as you continued to ride Yondu’s cock, the ribbed texture of it massaging your inner walls so perfectly. You were stuck on the razor's edge of climax, knowing that if you just tilted your hips forward a bit Yondu’s perfect member would hit just the right spot inside you to make you spill over the edge, but you wanted, needed, craved his permission to do so.

Yondu looked at you with a wide grin on his face and then drifted his eyes to Kraglin. “Think she's desperate enough? Think this lil girl deserves to cum?”

Kraglin, who had now gotten over the shock of the situation found the courage to do more than let out a few noises of agreement or disagreement answered back, “Seems like it, Cap. Doesn't look like she can hold back much longer anyway.”

“Ya right,” Yondu said impassively. He looked at you one more time, his mouth turning up in a small grin when he saw your desperate, slack jawed expression looking down at him, trying so hard not to tip over the edge without permission, “go ahead an’ cum my lil Terran.”

You tilted your hips forward slightly and started to pump yourself up and down Yondu’s cock hard, the tip and ridges of his cock hitting you in that perfect melting spot that had you cumming hard in a few strokes. “Oh god, thank you, thank you, sir, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm, I'm, I'm…” your voice dissolved into incoherent squeaks and groans as your pussy pulsed and clenched and your entire body shook above Yondu’s.

He groaned underneath you, his cock twitching as he tried to hold back his own orgasm while he watched you ride yours out. Once he felt you had come down from you orgasm, he grasped your hip harshly in one hand and slammed you down on his cock before rubbing your clit harshly with the fingers of his other hand, bringing your exhausted and sensitive body to another intense, almost painful orgasm. You couldn't do much more than grip onto the table and scream as you came all over Yondu for a second time. He growled deeply, his fingers digging into the flesh of your hip both to steady you and to give him something to steady himself on. 

Once you had finished your second orgasm, before your body had even come down completely, Yondu began to slam you up and down his shaft again. You let out a deep, strained groan as you allowed yourself to just get lost in what he was doing to you. You had no control over your body anymore, Yondu using it as he wanted to pleasure himself, the thought alone making you let out another involuntary moan as you climbed back up to the tip of climax. With a deep, shaky breath, you found the ability to string a few words together.

“Can I? Oh god, I wanna, sir, cum, plea-sir!” You cried helplessly, not sure you could hold back if Yondu told you no.

“Yes, come on, cum again, ya like this? Ya like showin’ both ya superiors how fucking filthy of a slut ya are?” Yondu growled, his own words becoming filthier as he got close to his own orgasm. “Whose lil’ slut are ya?”

“Yes! Yours, I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours…” you moaned, your entire body shaking and twitching on top of Yondu’s as you came for the third time that evening.

“Fuck, get up,” he groaned at you, his eyes half closed as he released your hip be pushed you up. You did a you were told, catching a glimpse of the wet patch you had left all over the front of Yondu’s leather pants before standing in front of him, your dress nothing more than a wrinkled rag around your waist.

You were vaguely aware of the sound of the crowd at the bar, the music, the mechanic sound of sexbots flirting with clients one booth over, and how anyone who looked down this way could see you, your breasts and pussy exposed, your own cum dripping down your legs as Yondu pushed you to your knees and turned to press his cock, throbbing and soaking wet into your mouth. You did as you were asked, wrapped your tongue around the head and sucked, your hand stroking his shaft hard and fast.

You felt him twitch in your mouth and he pulled out of you just in time to shoot hot, thick streams of his cum all over your face. He grabbed your neck in his hand and pulled you towards him as he milked the last few spurts of his cum out into your forehead, the thick substance dripping down your face slowly, the entire time Yondu groaning and growling deeply as he finished all over your face.

You stayed on your knees, looking up at Yondu, licking up any drops of his cum that came near enough to your mouth. You tried to wipe the rest with your finger and place it into your mouth, but Yondu stopped you, grabbing your wrists and pulling you softly to stand. He grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped your face off softly before grabbing another and quickly wiping in between your legs, the cheap feel of the bar napkins harsh against your well used and sensitive sex. There was no more visible cum on your face, but you were still aware of the wetness, smell, and taste of the substance Yondu had just covered your face in. You looked up at him and grinned, feeling perfectly used.

“Let's go back to the ship, baby doll” he said with a grin, back to using his sweet pet names he had for you. He stood up and put himself back into his pants and zipped up. He then helped adjust the straps of your dress and smoothed it down your legs before he took off his duster and wrapped it around you. He started to lead you away before he stopped and turned to Kraglin, who sat with a stunned expression on his face. “Ya got somethin’ of mine I need back.”

Kraglin looked at his captain oddly for a moment before he remembered himself and pulled your panties, now crumbled, out of his pocket and handed them to Yondu. “Here Cap. Sorry Cap.”

Yondu glared at Kraglin momentarily before placing your panties into the pocket of his duster you wore. He then continued to walk with you out of the bar and back to the ship.

You could have sworn some looked at you like they knew exactly what the two of you had been doing at the back of that seedy bar on Contraxia, but you didn't care. You only cared about the man who had his arm around you, leading you to his ship and then to his captain's quarters to undress you softly and give you a quick sponge bath from his sink (a high honor on a Ravager ship) and lay you down into his bed. He took off his clothing before crawling into bed with you, pulling your body to his.

You moaned contently at the way he made you feel in his arms. Yondu kisses down your jaw to your neck, placing sweet kisses on the still red and swollen bite mark on your neck. He let his fingers trace around the semi-circular shape of the bite and grinned to himself.

“That's gonna leave a mark for awhile, doll,” Yondu said smugly. He laid his head down on the pillow next to you and closed his eyes.

“Good,” you said simply and honestly. “I want people to know I’m yours.”

Yondu moaned happily, nestling his chin into your neck. He pulled you closer, his body pressed firmly against yours. “Ya, you’re mine,” Yondu said sweetly, his touches loving and kind. “Ain’t nothin’ can change that.”


End file.
